The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Interspecific Diascia plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balwhisaptim’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program during the autumn of 2000, at Guadalupe, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Diascia cultivars with a well-branched, spreading growth habit, continuous flowering, and medium green-colored foliage.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Interspecific Diascia breeding selection designated 1624-1, not patented, characterized by its large pink-colored flowers and bush type habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Interspecific Diascia breeding selection designated 1646-1, not patented, characterized by its coral-colored flowers and prostrate habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross in autumn 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since autumn 2002 at Guadalupe, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.